Dareogs (Orc/Dwarf)
Doreogs (Orc/Dwarf) When orcs and dwarves mate (normally forcibly and initiated by an orc), nobody wins. The offspring, scrappy, little, bulldog-of-an-orc creatures, are known for their fierce tempers, unbridled rage, and squat statures. Despite orcs being larger than dwarves, the resulting hybrid, called a dareog, is shorter than a dwarf. Dareogs have haggard skin, excessively wide and boxy lower jaws with heavy underbites, an overabundance of misshapen and sharp teeth, and small beady eyes. They are all universally bald but have sparse, wiry, sprigs of hair on their chins. Dareogs are often bred by orcs for war and raised en masse to fill the ranks. They know the power of numbers, and if enough dareogs take on an orc, they will kill it. Most are driven by orcish terror tactics and pushed into service. Despite being made fun of by dwarves and looked down upon by orcs, these murderous wretches have been known to turn on their wicked ways and seek redemption. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Dareogs are fierce, stupid, and hard to kill. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Strength, and -2 Intelligence. * Size: Dareogs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Dareogs are humanoid creatures with both the dwarf and orc subtypes. * Mixed Blood: Dareogs count as both dwarves and orcs for any effect related to race. * Base Speed (Slow and Steady): Dareogs have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Darkvision: Dareogs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when dareogs are brought below 0 hit points but not killed, they can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of their next turn, unless brought to or above 0 hit points, they immediately fall unconscious and begin dying. * Better World: Though not particularly bright, dareogs have deep-seated genetic predispositions to resist oppression when opportunities arise. They gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Once per day, after rolling a 1 on a d20, dareogs may reroll and use the second result. * Lockjaw: Dareogs have a 1d4 bite attack. If dareogs hit with their bite attack, they can attempt to trip their opponent, as a free action, without provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, dareogs are not tripped in return. * Languages: Dareogs begin play speaking Orc or Dwarven. Dareogs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Common, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids